


desires of the heart

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: We want what we can't always have.prompt: want





	desires of the heart

We want what we can’t have.

And Lydia… Lydia wants  _a lot_.

When she was young, chubby-cheeked and gap-toothed, she wanted parents that loved each other. She wanted a grandmother who was well. She wanted a sister or a brother, something  _normal_.

When she was a teen, she wanted  _the world_. The world as in her school – valedictorian, queen b. That she got, but not a boyfriend that loved her or anyone who valued her beyond her pretty red hair.

But then came Allison, who smiled and saw straight through her. Allison, who’s love was another thing she couldn’t have.


End file.
